Miyu's Locket
by Serenity S Sasaku
Summary: The final year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry for our Golden Trio and Slytherin prince.. few surprises come their way... few HUGE surprise... come on in and read... story better than the summary


**Chapter one: A witch on the house**

"Once again I thank you Vernon" Mr. Will said as he turn to face Uncle Vernon after they reach the front door of the Dursley's house located on number four, in Private Drive.

"No thank you, Mr. Will for giving us the honor of having your daughter stay with us for summer before she starts school... where school did you say she was going sir?" Uncle Vernon as he walked Mr. Will to his car.

"A private school, Vernon... my wife insisted that we send her there this year before she starts college next year" Mr. Will said as he smiled and rub the back of his head.

"Well it must be a fine school if your daughter is going to go to it" Uncle Vernon as he smiled back at him.

"Finest of the finest on my wife opinion... anyway I better get going or I'll miss my flight... do you have everything sweetheart?" Mr. Will said as he turn to face the young girl coming up to him with a sall black, red eye kitten in her hands, "Yes daddy... thanks again Mr. Dursley for letting me stay with you and your family while mom and dad are away on their trip to Hawaii... hope you come back with a little brother or sister for me" as Mr. Will cough and stared at her as she smiled brightly at him, "Yeah... well.. I'll send you a letter when we get there... and you send me one when you leave for school and get there... bye Vernon, thanks again" as he hhug and kiss his daughter on the cheek before getting into his black jaguar and drove off.

"Bye daddy... now... you sure you dont mind me having my kitten Blade here with me?" as she pet the kittens head and look up at him as Uncle Vernon smiled at her as they walked up to the house again, "Ofcourse not... I love animals, Ms. Will" just as they enter the house and she let Blade jump on to the floor and ran around the living room.

"Oh please call me... Miyu" Miyu said stopping in mid sentence as she turn around to face the stairs and saw Harry coming downstairs that exact moment, "Hey Uncle Vernon is it alright to come down now, I got to get a potion from the... kitchen"

Miyu stared at Harry, his short black hair with red tips and his emerald green free glasses eyes, as he was wearing contacts and at the not so skinny and scrunny body but well build from all the Quiditch he played, as he now stood 6 feet tall.

Harry didn't notice her staring at him but couldnt help but stare at her model like body, her long black hair that reach her waist with her own red tips and her own emerald eyes hidden behind her clear red sunglasses.

"Oh you mean some juice... Harry this is Miyu Will... the daughter of my boss... Miyu this is my nephew..." Uncle Vernon stop in mid sentence as Miyu smiled and said " Harry Potter... I know... will he be showing me to my room?" Harry raising an eyebrow at them as Uncle Vernon nodded, "Yes he will and help you settle in while I go out and pick up my son Dursley and wife Petunia from the hospital" as he grab his coat from the hanger next to the door.

"Oh dear, are they alright?" Miyu asked as she turn to face Harry, "Yeah he just eat too much over the pig limit" getting a giggle from Miyu and a glare from Uncle Vernon, "I'm going now, be back in two hours" as he closed the front door behind him and soon got into his car and drove off.

"Two hours... does it take that long for a muggle to get to the hospital in his muggle car?" Miyu asked as Harry smiled and said "Nah, only half an hour from here to there and another half back but the extra hour is for Dudley to stuff his face as always... wait did you say Muggle?" getting a smirk from Miyu.

"What, me knowing your name just as we meet for the first time and me not freaking out at the words potion give you a hint that I'm a witch... or maybe the black cat perhaps and the fact that I only have a small suit case for the two months of summers?"Miyu giggle again as Harry shook his head., "Well then now you know, will you help me by taking my suit case to the room I'm staying in"

"Sure.. .wait... there's no other guest room... great so that was the surprise they had for me...back to that cupboard under the stairs for me then" Harry murmured as he sighed and pick up her suit case.

"Or not... hey we are a witch and a wizard, nearing our legal age to use magic outside of school... I think we could work out something for us to share that room with no problem until we go to Hogwarts" as she turn to head up the stairs but stop when Harry said "Wait... Hogwarts... your going to Hogwarts this year?"

"Your slow arent you? Yes Hogwarts, mom decided that I should go to Hogwarts for my last year before Muggle College... and before you ask Ive been on Muggle school all my life... and yes some Wizardy children stay on muggle schools aside from home school and Hogwarts, Drumstrang and Beauxbaton... and I'm a pure blood and not the only witch that goes to muggle school... each family has it reasons... and mind if we talk in our room?"

"Umm sure..." Harry said as he followed her up the stairs and thought to him self, 'Finally someone that understands me in this prison' nearly dropping the suitcase when Miyu said "More like Hell Hole if you ask me... oh didn't I tell you, I can read minds... but dont worry I'll stop for now" giggling again as she walk ahead of him, "Alright then... some summer this will be" he said to him self as he followed her into their room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Well thats it for this first chapter... finally it has let me upload it unlike my last one ... and I'm honest to say I wrote this a few minutes ago... well fix it since I started it hours ago.

Well read and review and stay tunned for the second chapter, this story will be most interesting beleive me -


End file.
